


Indecent thoughts

by EllieStormfound



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, geralt wears tight black leather trousers that give jaskier thoughts, jaskier has indecent thoughts about his witcher, thoughts about blowjobs :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound
Summary: In which Jaskier has indecent thoughts about his witcher when he comes back from a fight in his very tight black leather pants. But can you blame him when he is sitting on the floor on eye level with Geralt's best tighty wrapped parts?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 146





	Indecent thoughts

Geralt was frustrated when he was on his way back from another unsuccessful day of hunting down the monster he had been contracted to kill. The townspeople were convinced that a werewolf was feasting on their livestock, but Geralt was not sure. Three days in a row he had combed through the surrounding woods and had not found any trace. Tomorrow he would have to increase his search radius. 

He was stomping up the stairs of the inn he was staying at with Jaskier. After the last two days of search had been fruitless the bard had decided to stay in for the day, devoting himself to composing a new song about Geralt’s adventures. At first Geralt had been glad to have a day alone in the woods, hoping the silence would help him find the creature responsible for the killed livestock. But after only a few hours he had begrudgingly admitted to himself that it was quite boring and lonely stalking around the wood alone. Not that he would tell this to the bard.

When he opened the door to their shared room Jaskier was sitting on the floor, sheets of paper covering the ground, the bard in the middle. Jaskier looked up to Geralt, a smile blooming on his face as he beheld the witcher. 

“Geralt,” he said with his melodic voice, “you are back early.”

Geralt stood for a moment in the open door, not wanting to disturb the sheets of paper with a whiff of the closing door. 

“What are you doing?” he finally asked, cautiously shutting the wooden door. 

He made two steps towards the kneeling bard, careful not to step on any pieces of paper, registering the familiar elegant handwriting of the bard on all of them. On some there were long paragraphs of text, sometimes just a few lines, some were underlined, some crossed out. On some of the papers he could see words scribbled in the margins and on a few sketches of flowers or birds soaring through the sky. 

“Oh, it sometimes helps me to see and rearrange words and lyrics physically,” he answered, “I did not know you were back so soon or I would have tidied up already.”

Jaskier was looking up at Geralt, brown hair dishevelled as if he had been running his fingers through it. 

Geralt hummed, transfixed by the bright blue eyes looking up at him. The trust in Jaskier’s glance still surprised him after all the years they had traveled together. It was exceptionally rare for a human to look at him like this. 

“You don’t have to stop,” Geralt said, gesturing to the paper on the floor, “not on my behalf.” 

Jaskier still looked up at him. The bard had not noticed how time had flown by. Often when he was immersed in composing, in writing he lost track of time. 

He felt a shiver run down his spine as he looked up at his witcher, standing tall and imposing above him. He had to force himself not to let his eyes travel below the witcher’s belt. His cheeks were already heating up slightly as his mind traveled to what he would do if Geralt would just let him untie the belt, pulling down his tight black leather trousers, gripping that perfect ass to pull him closer to his mouth…. Jaskier coughed and looked back to his papers. 

He was never sure if Geralt could somehow sense his arousal with his heightened witcher senses, but over the years Geralt had never said anything. Maybe he was just that blind to Jaskier’s obvious attraction or he was just not interested. 

The witcher carefully made his way to the bed and sat down.

“What are you working at?” he asked in his deep voice. 

Jaskier looked up in surprise. Geralt had never shown interest in his music.

“Oh, you know, another song about your heroic adventures,” he said cheerily. Geralt looked at him intensely, leaning slightly forward with his elbows on his knees. 

Sometimes the bard was not sure if Geralt really did not know what kind of effect he had on Jaskier or if he was having fun with him. His intense stare with those golden eyes made him feel like he looked straight into his soul, breaking all barriers he tried to put up. 

And he hoped the witcher could not read his mind because he would find there a vivid and detailed picture of Jaskier, kneeling before him, hand softly stroking up his thigh, seductively looking up into those golden eyes, mouth slightly apart, till his hand found the witcher’s huge cock, already hard and pressing against the tight trousers towards the bard’s light touch - 

“Jaskier?” Geralt asked, frowning at him. Jaskier coughed and started to gather up his writings. 

He stood up and said to the witcher, “so, why are you back so early?”

“It’s not that early,” Geralt replied.

“It is at least two hours earlier than the last two days,” Jaskier said looking out the window, and with a coy smile towards the witcher added, “did you miss me?”

Geralt just grunted, feeling uncomfortable how close this was to the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [EllieStormfound](https://elliestormfound.tumblr.com/)


End file.
